Uma estranha ligação
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Tiago descobre uma das maravilhas do mundo trouxa: o telefone. Como Lílian irá reagir diante do telefonema do namorado?Resposta ao desafio relampâgo do Mundo dos Fics.


**Uma estranha ligação**

_Resumo: Tiago descobre uma das maravilhas do mundo trouxa: o telefone. Como Lílian irá reagir diante do telefonema do namorado? One shot resposta ao desafio relâmpago do mundo dos fics. _

– Fala logo o que você quer, Tiago, não tenho a noite toda...

– Olha! A voz da Lily! Tem certeza que esse troço não usa magia, Aluado?

– Tiago Potter! Você ligou para ficar admirando as maravilhas que os trouxas podem fazer? Pare de conversar com Remo, estou ouvindo as risadas dele e de Sirius ai do seu lado e preste atenção em mim!

– É um feletone, não é?

– Telefone...

– Isso! Uma coisa que as trouxas usam para espalhar **fofoca** sobre os atores o mais rápido possível!

– De onde você tirou isso?

– Aluado me disse...

– Tenho que fazer uma nota mental para não acreditar em tudo que Remo diz, você, Sirius e Pedro corromperam a alma boa que Remo possuía! Ele era tão **racional**.

– Falando assim parece que eu sou um mostro!

– Chega perto...

– LÍLIAN!

–...

– Não vai retirar o que disse?

–...

– Eu desligar o tofelone!

– Telefone, Tiago... Você tem a capacidade de **esquecer** as coisas rápido demais!

– Não esqueço, é que o nome disso é complicado.

– Para que você me ligou?

– Remo está mandando perguntar qual a sua **expectativa** para o teste de aparatar que vai ser depois do natal.

– Você está me enrolando, Tiago Potter, aposto que está com um **sorriso** do outro lado da linha todo bobo por causa desse brinquedo que você encontrou, mas fique sabendo que eu tenho que estudar justamente para esse maldito teste.

– Você vai passar, faça **chuva** ou faça sol, Lílian Evans sempre consegue o que quer. E o brinquedo é legal, vou usar o lofetone para te importunar.

– Telefone...

– Isso aí mesmo. Uma hora você vai **desistir** de me corrigir.

– Você sabe que não. Nem que eu passe uma **semana** te obrigando a repetir com a pena de repetição rápida a palavra telefone até que essa sua cabeça oca grave.

–...

– Tiago?

–...

– Tiago Potter! Não me deixe falando sozinha!

– Cabeça oca? Não gostei!

– Levou tantos balaços na cabeça que afetou os neurônios!

– Ora! Eu consigo usar o fonetone sozinho! Remo só discou os números! Só consegue usar esse negocio quem tem os neurônios do lugar.

– Telefone, Tiago! E com certeza o Sirius não gostou desse comentário, estou ouvindo os resmungos dele.

– Não gostou... Mas, o Almofadinhas não conseguiria usar, eu já disse a ele que ele fica bem melhor como cachorro do que como gente...

– Tiago?

–...

– Se você continuar com isso eu vou desligar! Ou você conversa comigo ou com eles!

– Ele está dizendo que as pulgas são de matar, mas fazer o quê? Fica melhor mesmo.

– Você vai parar de me enrolar e me dizer pra que você ligou?

– Remo não queria emprestar o fonelone, mas eu insisti até que ele me deixasse pegar.

– Ele deveria ter tido 'não' e pronto. Você só ligou para me atrapalhar!

– Não é verdade.

– Ah, não?

– Liguei porque estava com saudade.

– Tiago, não faz nem vinte e quatro horas que nos despedimos em Hogwarts...

– Para mim parece uma eternidade, sua ruivinha teimosa! Quem mandou demorar tanto tempo para aceitar meu pedido de namoro?

– A badalação que havia em torno de você ser um verdadeiro galinha?

– Grande desculpa. Você tinha era medo de mim!

– Nossa, morria de medo, Tiago Potter, aliais, se eu já pudesse aparatar com certeza já estaria aí para mostrar quanto medo tenho de você! Você não consegue me fazer ter medo, e muito menos ficar calada com as besteiras que você fala toda hora!

– Eu te amo.

–...

– Lily?

–...

– Viu? Ficou calada!

– Mas isso não é uma besteira, Tiago.

– Não, não é, mas é algo que faz você perder as palavras. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra você ia acabar cedendo aos meus encantos, ruivinha.

– Olha, seu convencido, eu vou desligar porque agora você começou a falar bobagens! Se as coisas continuarem assim vou me arrepender de ter aceitado o seu pedido.

– Até Hogwarts, ruivinha teimosa.

– Tiago! Não me chame assim!

– Tudo bem, minha flor teimosa... Feliz Natal.

– Desisto... Você não tem jeito. Feliz Natal, meu maroto sem juízo.

**FIM**


End file.
